routethirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
Sky is a protagonist of Route 13 and a member of Team Ragnarok. He was originally part of Sector Security along with his friends, and still works with Sector Security very closely. Sky is considered to be the 'captain' of Team Ragnarok but dislikes being referred to as such, not wanting to be put on a pedestal above his friends. Design 'Appearance' Sky is a white-skinned teenage human boy, sporting blue eyes, and messy brown hair, with some bangs coming over his forehead (although they can be brushed out of the way). On the right side of his face is a mark, which takes the appearance of two right triangles pointed downwards and coloured yellow originally given to him by Tabby. He has an average build, leaning a bit towards skinny. Much like the rest of Team Ragnarok; Sky wears a repurposed Team Rocket uniform,and the full uniform at that, sporting the matching white scarf, gloves and boots. Sky has also been seen just wearing the t-shirt as well, or even regular/casual attire when not on duty. When in uniform, a large brown belt with multiple ammo and storage packs around it adorns his waist, along with a lighter brown holster strapped to his right hip which stores his folded up weapon; Firefly. Personality Sky carries himself with a serious demeanor. He can a be very protective, brotherly, and overall mostly straightforward person, who deeply values the safety of humanity and Pokemon alike, and his friends. He's known to be serious, calm and clear minded in most situations, however he will almost always ask for the input of his friends and those around him before he makes big decisions, and he's known to dislike speaking in front of large crowds or the public, finding it rather overwhelming. Having grown up without the presence of his parents to the point of forsaking them altogether Sky has a tendency to keep a serious and somewhat stoic expression most of the time, and is rarely ever seen laughing, though he does give light smiles frequently. He feels indebted to Castelia City due to its citizens and streets taking care of him when no one else would, and developed a strong sense of duty and respect for the city as he grew up. Sky on occasion can absolutely lose his composure and act out of anger, most notably out of frustration when he was younger, going through the citizen database with Tabby and not recognizing a single face as his assailant. He's quick to recognize these bursts of anger however, and becomes apologetic. Sky had also developed smoking habits to deal with increased stress, typically lighting up a cigarette in the middle of the night when no one's around. He tries to only use them on occasion rather than frequently. Regardless he does feel guilt when lighting one up despite using it as a means of therapy and thought rather than self-satisfaction. However at the end of the series, Sky had dropped cigarettes entirely. Sky sees friends and the bonds one makes as the most valuable thing a person can have; and strongly believes no one should ever have to be alone. As a result of this, Sky tends to consider himself responsible for people's safety, and takes failure to prevent someone's injury or even death very greatly if he feels it could have been prevented, beating himself up in his own head for not being good enough (usually lighting a cig that night as he contemplates things). It's caused the boy much paranoia and stress for his young age. His teammates will constantly tell him that he alone can't save everyone, and that they're always by his side in efforts to reassure him, but parts of Sky still blame himself for a lot what goes on in the city and the region as a whole. He set the bar for himself unrealistically high, and continues to move the goalpost in hopes that he can one day give Unova and his friends a bright future. Sky shares a very deep bond with Wayne, the two of them being the best of friends, having become close at a young age. The duo is almost always seen together even in casual outings and excursions, and are often regarded as two halves of the same whole to some extent. Traits Being a human, Sky lacks any form of powers or special abilities and thus is reliant on his own strength and the use of gadgets during combat situations, most notably is his weapon dubbed 'Firefly' that was constructed by Piers, in order to give Sky a means to defend himself against the much more powerful Pokemon or other weapon-wielding humans he may come across. Firefly can switch between a parrying blade mode while it's completely unfolded, and a projectile weapon mode while it's folded up. Sky can switch between these two modes with relative ease at just the flick of his wrist, allowing him to quickly go on the offensive or vice versa as necessary for fast paced combat. History soon Trivia * Despite Sky's efforts to keep his smoking habits a secret, nearly every time he lit up a cigarette during the story, another character had seen it. ** Furthermore, every time a character would see Sky lighting up a cigarette, they would always remark "You know those are bad for you--", becoming an ongoing joke. * Category:Characters